bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Monkey
A Dart Monkey with a crystal sword. It is a powerful monkey with pretty deadly upgrades. Watch out for this, bloons! -Official Description Crystal Monkey is a monkey that uses a crystal sword. It is a very powerful tower, which can pop 1 layer of bloons and has a slow speed, but has a good 50 popping power, which is why it is powerful even at 0/0! It's upgrades can make it very powerful, especially at 4/2 or 2/4. The tower itself is already unlocked, since it's a Dart Monkey. Cost: 1600 at Medium Path 1 Faster Crystal The monkey uses the sword at a faster speed than before! Cost: 600 on Medium Even Faster Crystal The monkey uses the crystal even faster! Cost: 900 on Medium Light Sparkles The crystal has light sparkles which can damage additional bloons and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. This light power can pop 4 layers of bloons at once! Cost: 7500 on Medium Blinding Light The crystal gives so much light that bloons are blinded and may move on random areas! If they touch a monkey, they lose 7 layers! Cost: 27500 on Medium (Unlocked at Rank 28) Path 2 More Layers The crystal can pop 2 layers now. Cost: 600 on Medium. Increased Range The crystal has a longer range now. Cost: 450 on Medium MOAB Crystal The crystal deals a high damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Cost: 3500 on Medium Crystal Legend The crystal is shaped like a powerful ship with several cannons and a thin missle launcher at the front. This means a powerful ability: Crystal Legend Ability: The crystal ship starts to move on the track, leaving pieces of crystal, small bombs and water all over the track! When bloons cross from these pieces, they get poisoned, losing 1 layer per second for 5 seconds. Then it goes on top of the water, goes straight to bloons, jumps back to the water and sends pieces of crystal to the bloons. The last thing it does is to straight go to the exit and move the ship to the bloons and use it's thin missle launcher to pop bloons and rush to it's original place, shooting missles along the way. Recharge Time: 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Cost: 62000 on Medium (Unlocked at Rank 28) Backstory *During the final part of the fifth bloon wars (Bloon Monkey City), a Dart Monkey (of course, the original Crystal Monkey) wanted to protect the monkeys (in that case, their cities) from every attack. However, the monkeys did not allow, leaving the Dart Monkey alone. He kept on walking here and there, hoping that one day he would get access to the battle. This went on till the indirect triggering of the sixth wars, taking seven months to get access to the battle. *One day, the Dart Monkey reached on top of one mountain (certainly the mysterious Crystal Mountain Lab). He found a very big crystal there, which shocked the other monkeys at how he got on top of that dangerous mountain. *Therefore, the Dart Monkey was now called the legendary Crystal Monkey. He later proved his true power against bloons, even just as a Dart Monkey. He was proven to be a very powerful monkey even during the most dangerous battles. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers